Lo que me faltaba, por fin estoy completa
by Seshyiak
Summary: Secuela de Cómo me enamoré de ti?, -One shot- Por fin le pedirá Taiki a Lita que se case con él?. Dejern Review sii?


**                                       Lo  que más anhelaba, por fin estoy completa**

                                                              Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

****

**_                                                                    One Shot_**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Pero el argumento si es mío

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**( **ejemplo **)       **lo que hacen o emociones del personaje

_ejemplo_           lo que esta en cursivas es lo que piensan los personajes

**** ejemplo ****     notas locas o no tan locas de la autora

Secuela de  "Cómo me enamoré de ti" ,   Es un Taiki/Lita (Taiki/Makoto) espero les guste

**Serena = **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita = **Makoto

**Minak = **Minako

**Raye =** Rei

**Amy =** Ami

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Había pasado 1 mes desde el nacimiento de los hijos de Serena y Seiya, Lita estaba muy contenta por ellos, aunque se sentía un poco mal, puesto que ella seguí soltera, se sentía muy sola al ver que todas estaban felizmente casadas, Raye y Nicolás no recuerdo el otro nombre que se usa para él, Minak y Yaten, Amy se había casado con John, que ya era un reconocido medico en Inglaterra, ni decir de Serena y Seiya, Michiru y Haruka, bueno ellas no se habían casado, pero era diferente, y pues bueno Setsuna por sus obligaciones no podía tener una vida normal, aunque se rumoraba que había alguien por ahí, y la linda Hotaru ya llevaba una relación estable con un chico mientras que ella aunque era la pareja de Taiki no se sentía llena…

Taiki: bueno chicos, me retiro quedé de pasar con Lita

Seiya: vamos Taiki, ya da el paso, crees que Lita te va a estar esperando hasta que tú quieras? Pues noooo

Yaten: si Taiki, no inventes ya todas sus amigas están casadas y 2 de ellas con hijos, no crees que se sentirá mal?

Taiki: si ya sé, pero ya saben que le iba a decir el día que nacieron tus hijos Seiya, pero no quise molestarlos ese día

Seiya: pero no inventes de eso ya tiene 1 mes!!!

Taiki: pues no me apuren ok?

Yaten: haz lo que quieras, espero no te arrepientas después

Taiki: ok nos vemos mañana, me saludan a Sere y a Minak

Seiya y Yaten: ok

Seiya: y salúdanos a Lita de nuestra parte!

Taiki: si yo le digo, nos vemos… (saliendo del lugar) 

Seiya: como lo ves enano?

Yaten: pues no sé, será que no quiera estar con Lita?, 

Seiya: lo mato si la lastima, tanto tiempo de relación para no querer nada con ella, mientras ella pudo encontrar a alguien más

Yaten: si, Lita no se lo merece, por qué  Taiki cuando quiere es tan serio y seco

Seiya: si me recuerda a cierta personita hace años

Yaten: a quién te refieres eh???

Seiya: Yo? A nadie… jajaja  mejor vámonos, que las muchachas nos están esperando

Yaten: no pueden estar un día separadas verdad?

Seiya: no, lo bueno que ahora fue en mi casa, así no tengo que irme después cuando me de flojera

Yaten: pero yo sí 

Seiya: ahh pero si eres sangrón ya sabes que habitaciones hay de sobra y se pueden quedar si quieren

Yaten: pero no es lo mismo, además mi hermosa, grande y confortable camita es única

Seiya: si si si, lo que digas, nos vemos allá 

Yaten: si, recuerda pasar a comprar los pañales que te pidió Serena

Seiya: cierto… cuando llegues dile que no tardo

Yaten: ok, yo le digo, por cierto Seiya independientemente de todo no notas raro a Taiki?

Seiya: no, de seguro lo dices por la remodelación de su apartamento no?

Yaten: remodelación?

Seiya: si, el otro día le llegó la factura de unos muebles nuevos, diría que casi volvió a comprar todo lo de la casa

Yaten: ah si?, no sabia

Seiya: le pregunté y me dijo que ya se había aburrido de lo que tenía

Yaten: quien sabe… bueno te veo en un rato

Seiya: si, en un momento los alcanzo

~*~*~*~*~

Mientras en casa de Lita (que era la antigua casa de  Minak, Serena y ella, pero al casarse se la dejaron a Lita)

Lita: (suena el timbre), debe de  ser él, _por qué no me ves a futuro Taiki?_

Taiki: Hola preciosa (dándole un beso)

Lita: hola cielo

Taiki: sabes hoy te tengo una sorpresa

Lita: si?

Taiki: pero tendrás que esperar un poco

Lita: y eso?

Taiki: ya verás

Lita: ok, y que hacemos ahorita

Taiki: tienes hambre?, te puedo invitar a comer?

Lita: ok, a dónde vamos?

Taiki: donde tú quieras

Lita: no, mejor escoge el lugar t

Taiki: ok, en ese caso, vamos a 'Antique'

Lita: 'Antique'? Estas seguro?

Taiki: si por qué?, 

Lita: pero es muy caro…

Taiki: qué es caro para mi princesa?

Lita: bueno es que…

Taiki: tú dijiste que yo escogía no?

Lita: si pero…

Taiki: nada de peros, anda mi linda princesa

Lita: ok, en ese caso deja me cambio, no tardo ok?

Taiki: esta bien, te espero

Lita: _Mmm qué se traerá Taiki, anda muy cariñoso, bueno siempre lo ha sido, pero hoy lo siento raro, ahh no puedo terminar con él, lo amo demasiado, así que ya no me importa si no quiere ver a futuro, viviré el presente con él… _(en lo que terminaba de arreglarse, se había puesto un lindo vestido color blanco ligeramente entallado pero que dejaba ver su esbelta figura, sus sandalias y bolso eran blancos con filos plateados, y combinaban a la perfección, su maquillaje muy ligero, definitivamente estaba hermosa)

Taiki: _tengo mucha hambre, espero no tarde mucho en salir_

Lita: ya estoy lista, nos vamos?

Taiki: Wow, pero si estas hermosa, pareces toda una diosa

Lita: gracias, pero no es para tanto

Taiki: claro que sí, veras que soy la envidia de cualquier hombre, jajaja

Lita: jajaja, si tú lo dices, anda vámonos

Taiki: si, por cierto te mandan saludos Seiya y Yaten (ya los dos en el carro de Taiki)

Lita: si?, que lindos, sabes desde que nacieron los bebés no he podido regresar a ver a Serena, últimamente los restaurantes están muy llenos, y pues tengo que estar viendo como va todo, y ya ves que apenas y tengo tiempo para que nos podamos ver.

Taiki: _que egoísta he sido, Lita haciendo tiempo para poder verme y yo dándole vueltas al asunto_. Si me he dado cuenta, pero que bueno que nos podemos ver no?

Lita: si…

Taiki: Lita?

Lita: dime

Taiki: sabes que te amo mucho verdad?

Lita: sí lo sé (dedicándole una leve sonrisa)

Taiki: _lo siento Lita… _y tú me amas?

Lita: sabes que con todo mi corazón

Taiki: es lindo oírlo, bueno ya llegamos (se bajo del coche y fue a ayudarla a salir, abriéndole muy caballerosamente la puerta)

Lita: gracias (ya dentro del restaurante), y cómo te fue hoy?

Taiki: muy bien, ya sabes lo de siempre, y que tal tu día?, cómo se la pasó la dueña de mi corazón?

Lita: jejeje, andas muy cariñoso cielo

Taiki: es que tenía muchas ganas de verte

Lita: ya veo… pues hoy no hice mucho, comprobé que todo estuviera bien y me fui a la casa para esperarte

Mesero: desean ordenar?

Taiki: si claro, princesa que quieres?

Lita: pues para mi…

Mientras en la residencia Kou-Tsukino

Seiya: y entonces que le gano los últimos tres paquetes de pañales al señor ese (poniendo el signo de victoria)

Serena: jajaja amor, se los hubieses dejado, y hubieses ido a otra tienda

Seiya: por qué yo???, no no no, además ya quería ver a mis hijitos lindos, lastima que estén dormidos y no le den una sonrisita a su papi

Yaten: ayy que cursi eres Seiya

Minak: pero Yaten, si tú eras igualito, bueno eres igualito, hasta la fecha te quedas embobado viendo a Kyan dormir

Seiya y Serena: jajajajajaja

Seiya: me decías enano?

Yaten: Minak!!!, no andes diciendo eso a medio mundo

Minak: pero si no es medio mundo, solo son Serena y Seiya

Seiya: por cierto Minak, te quería preguntar, cómo está Lita?

Minak: pues muy bien, sus restaurantes van de maravilla

Yaten: no se refiere a eso, sino que sentimentalmente

Minak: no sé, la verdad que no he puesto mucha atención

Serena: que?, Taiki no la trata bien?

Seiya: no, no es eso, sino que pues ya saben que Taiki y Lita ya son los últimos que quedan solteros y pues no sé como lo está tomando Lita, pues al ver a la mayoría casados y a nosotros ya con hijos, pues no s

Yaten: si, nosotros hablamos con Taiki, pero no nos quiere decir nada de nada

Minak: pues nada mas faltaba, yo la diosa del amor y la belleza arreglaré eso, ya verán como esos dos en menos de una semana ya están comprometidos

Yaten: nena, ya sé que eres la diosa del amor y la belleza, pero no crees que estas exagerando?

Minak: pero qué dices???

Seiya: este… señores compórtense

Minak: cálmate tú viejito

Todos: jajajaja

~*~*~*~*~

De vuelta en el restaurante

Lita: estuvo delicioso

Taiki: sí, bueno solo pido la cuenta y te muestro tu sorpresa

Lita: ok, no me puedes adelantar nada?

Taiki: no, solo espero que te guste

Lita: pues anda, vamos

Taiki: ok, mesero la cuenta por favor

Salieron del restaurante y se subieron al coche, Taiki iba algo callado y Lita estaba toda intrigada por la actitud de Taiki, por lo regular era muy callado, pero no cuando estaba con ella

Lita: te pasa algo?

Taiki: no, no me pasa nada (sonriéndole)

Lita: seguro?

Taiki: si, no te preocupes

Lita: y a dónde vamos? (viendo que salían en una desviación hacia los suburbios)

Taiki: ahhh pues esa es la sorpresa, pero dime que te parece el lugar?

Lita: pues está lindo aquí, acaso vamos a ver a alguien importante?

Taiki: jajaja, no…

Lita: entonces?

Taiki: ya casi llegamos

Lita: _mmm no entiendo nada_

Taiki: listo, (entrando por una vereda, a lo lejos se veía una hermosa y enorme casa)

Lita: Wow, que hermoso esta aquí, tantos árboles, esta lindísimo, Taiki anda dime a quién vamos a ver?

Taiki: jejeje, ya te dije que a nadie, que no das?

Lita: _no soy tonta pero no entiendo, _pues no (parándose al frente de la casa)

Taiki: ven, ayudándola a bajar

Lita: si

Taiki: como ves?, te gusta este lugar?

Lita: si, es hermoso y la casa se ve preciosa

Taiki: pero aun no has entrado, ven

Lita: _que pretendes Taiki? _(confundida)

Taiki: pasa

Lita: increíble, que hermoso lugar, pero de quién es cielo?

Taiki: pues la dueña eres tú, Mi princesa (arrodillándose) me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? (sacando una cajita)

Lita: Taiki… yoo

Taiki: (parándose) que dices, me harías el hombre mas feliz aceptándome?

Lita: … claro que sí!! (abrazándolo, ya en sus brazos no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas)

Taiki: disculpa por haberme tardado tanto tiempo, es que no quería que te faltara nada, así que todo este tiempo trabaje mucho para poder comprar esta casa, repararla, y acondicionarla para que todo estuviera listo

Lita: Taiki, es demasiado, no tenias que haber hecho tanto

Taiki: ya te dije, qué es tanto para mi princesa

Lita: y cuando terminaste de arreglarla? (tratando de secarse las lágrimas, pero seguían saliendo)

Taiki: ayer terminaron de traer todo los muebles (sonriéndole)

Lita: ay Taiki insisto no era necesario que hicieras todo esto, sabes que no soy exigente

Taiki: Lita, te lo mereces, además por esperar tanto era lo mínimo que podría hacer

Lita: no puedo creerlo, realmente pensé que nunca te ibas a animar a dar este paso

Taiki: pues ya ves que sí 

Lita: gracias 

Taiki: pero ya no llores

Lita: es que estoy emocionada

Taiki: quieres que recorramos nuestra casa?

Lita: si, enséñamela

~*~*~*~*~

En la residencia Kou-Tsukino

Minak: sintieron eso?

Seiya: que cosa Minak?

Minak: pues no sé, como que ya estamos completas

Serena: si, como que mis queridas sailors están completamente felices

Yaten y Seiya: O.o de qué hablan?

Serena: Minak será que?

Minak: jajaja, se los dije, aunque me sorprende que no fuera una semana, sino tan solo unas horas

Seiya: a lo que se refieren es que Taiki…

Yaten: … y Lita por fin se van a casar?

Minak: exacto

Yaten: y como rayos pueden saber eso?

Serena: no se te olvide que todas somos sailors, y por lo tanto nos une un lazo especial, además de que al ser su princesa puedo si me esfuerzo tantito sentir sus emociones, eso me ayuda para saber si están en peligro y como poder ayudarlas

Seiya: Wow, eso si no lo sabia

Minak: es que realmente hay mucho de nosotras que no conocen…

~*~*~*~*~

En algún lugar de Inglaterra….

Amy: Lita…

Raye: tengo que hablarle a Amy (marcando el teléfono de Amy)

Amy: lo sentiste verdad? (sabiendo que era Raye)

Raye: si, creo que tendremos que ir a Tokio

Amy: si, además que ya cumplen 1 mesecito Serenity y Seiya junior

Raye: no se diga más, hablo con Nicolás ya que tenía ganas de ir desde hace tiempo pero ya ves que no ha podido

Amy: si también le diré a John, te marco en un rato, ok?

Raye: si, byee

~*~*~*~*~

De regreso con Lita y Taiki…

Taiki: será mejor que le avisemos a las chicas

Lita: más bien que les confirmemos

Taiki: como que les confirmemos

Lita. Créeme, ellas ya lo saben o mínimo Serena lo sabe

Taiki: pues entonces que lo vean

Lita: ok cielo, vámonos

Taiki: si, primero vamos con Seiya, pues ahí están Yaten y Minak, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro

Lita: (le da un dulce beso) gracias por hacerme tan feliz

Taiki: no, gracias a ti nena, veras que te haré muy feliz

Fin.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jejeje, pues bueno, ya que recibí reviews de que les hubiese gustado ver cuando Taiki le pidiera a Lita que se casara con él, así que aquí esta…

Espero les haya gustado, 

Besitos, _Seshy_


End file.
